The spinal column is a highly complex system of bones and connective tissues that provides support for the body and protects the delicate spinal column and nerves. The spinal column includes a series of vertebrae stacked one atop the other, whereby each vertebral body includes a relatively strong bone portion forming the outside surface of the body and a relatively weak bone portion from the center of the body. Situated between each vertebral body is an intervertebral disc formed from a non-bony, fibro-cartilage material that provides for cushioning and dampening of compressive forces applied to the spinal column. The vertebral canal containing the delicate spinal cords and nerves is located just posterior to the vertebral bodies.
Various types of spinal column disorders are known and include scoliosis (abnormal lateral curvature of the spine), kyphosis (abnormal forward curvature of the spine, usually in the thoracic spine), excess lordosis (abnormal backward curvature of the spine, usually in the lumbar spine), spondylolisthesis (forward displacement of the one vertebra over another, usually in a lumbar or cervical spine) and other disorders caused by abnormalities, disease or trauma, such as ruptured or slipped discs, degenerative disc disease, fractured vertebra, and the like. Patients suffering from such conditions usually experience extreme and debilitating pain as well as diminished nerve function.
Certain spinal conditions as mentioned above, including a fracture of a vertebrae and a herniated disc, indicate treatment by spinal immobilization. Several methods of spinal joint immobilization are known, including surgical fusion and the attachment of pins and bone plates to the affected vertebras.
In an attempt to effectively treat the above-described conditions and, in most cases to relieve pain suffered by the patient, there have been numerous spinal fixation techniques developed to remedy such issues. Nonetheless, as will be set forth in more detail below, there are some disadvantages associated with current fixation techniques and devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,388 (granted Feb. 29, 2000 to Yoshimi, et al.) discusses prosthetic devices used in bone fixation systems, such as those used to treat degenerative and trauma related spinal deformities. This patent discusses a bone fixation element, a linking member and a coupling member having a first channel for receiving a portion of the bone fixation element and a second channel for receiving a portion of the linking member. The channels are oriented within the coupling member such that the central longitudinal axes of the first and second channels are offset with respect to one another. Furthermore, the first and second channels are configured within the coupling member so as to provide for communication of a securing force between the bone fixation element and the linking member such that the bone fixation element is rigidly secured with respect to the linking member.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/0131408 (granted on Jun. 16, 2005 to Sicvol, Christopher W., et al.) discusses delivery and implantation of bone anchors into bone, in particular, one or more vertebral bodies of the spine. This patent discusses a bone anchor having a distal bone engaging portion and a receiving member having a recess for receiving a spinal fixation element. The proximal end of the receiving member may have an arcuate groove formed on an exterior surface thereof to facilitate connection of an instrument to the receiving member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,844 (granted on Oct. 12, 2004 to Ferree) discusses bodies which connect to vertebra to be aligned, and elongated elements that connect to the bodies, which are adjustable relative to the bodies in multiple dimensions. The patent further discusses locking mechanisms that allow the alignment to proceed in an orderly fashion until a desired degree of correction is achieved. Each elongated element has a shaped end terminating in the first portion of the lockable coupling mechanism. The vertebral connector bodies each include a feature for attaching the body to respective vertebrae, and the second portion of the lockable coupling mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,661 (granted on Jun. 30, 1998 to Michelson) discusses a method and instrumentation for performing spinal surgery, including discectomy, interbody fusion and rigid internal fixation of the spine, from the lateral aspect of the spine. This patent discusses a surgical procedure consisting of the removal of spinal material across the disc, fusion, and rigid internal stabilization via the implant may all be performed via the closed space within the extended outer sleeve.
Thus, it is desirable to provide improved systems for internal fixation of adjacent vertebral bodes of the spine. Accordingly, some embodiments of the present invention provide an extended range of motion (as compared to the prior art) for allowing a surgeon additional freedom in locating the screws and easing the assembly process by reducing the requirements for rod contouring. Such embodiments of the present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the failures of the prior art, and other problems, by utilizing the structural features described herein. Thus, the result is a significantly improved system and method for manipulating and installing a pedicle screw.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the drawings, subsequent detailed description and appended claims.